


In Like

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Curly talks to himself, DID i mention this is GAY?, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Pining, Teddy kicks him a few times, Teddy's version of a pep talk, and playful fighting?, cheesy af, highschool, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: “Man, you’re so gay.”“Shut up, T.”“Dramatic, too.”“Shut. Up.”
Relationships: Curly Winds & Teddy T. Touchdown, Curly Winds/Care Root, Curly Winds/Wiz Kid (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. 
> 
> I figure this one would take place after Care Root and Curly Winds talk and hang out for a bit and become friends, but before they actually get together... Yes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“I really like you,” he said with earnest sincerity.

His bedroom wall refused to reply.

“I really, really like you,” he tried again.

The silence enveloped his admission as if it made little difference to the outside world. And maybe it did, but Curly still felt the sting of rejection as clearly as if he had actually said it to the other boy and not his foolish, unhelpful wall.

He began pacing back and forth, thoughts jumbling together in agony. “Care,” he whispered as he stepped closer to the wall, caressing an imaginary cheek, “I want you. I know you want me, too.” He paused to listen to an imaginary response, one filled with stuttering and blushing denial. He felt his cheeks redden at the vision behind his mind’s eye. “You don’t have to pretend with me. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he pressed his forehead to the other boy’s imagined shoulder. “You mean so much to me, Care.” He moved his head to lock gazes with the teen’s beautiful golden eyes and felt his breath catch. “Let me show you.” 

His lips moved closer to the vision of Care, the other boy shyly leaning up to press their mouths together before a loud bang startled them apart. Curly cursed as the imagined Care Root disappeared back into nothingness, and his eyes traveled to the door that had been closed only moments before.

“Yo, Winds!” The intruder dove into the room and rolled into a somersault before jumping up and tripping successfully over a desk chair before he reached his best friend and punched his shoulder with manic glee.

Curly made no sound as he moved further from the wall to appear less like a delusional creep and bellyflopped onto his bed in shamed irritation.

“‘Well hey there, Teddy, my bestie!! What brings you here this lovely autumn day?’” Curly’s blue-eyed tormentor mocked, “Aw! Winds, I just wanted to come and hang out with you and talk about how stupid you sounded talking to yourself!”

A pillow was flung in the brunet’s general direction, which was only met by an evil cackle and a pinch to his calf. With a vain kick at Teddy, Curly huffed and sat up to face his supposed friend, an angry blush flooding his features.

“How much did you hear?” He asked, an underlying growl prominent to the quarterback's ears.

But Teddy never could take threats seriously, so his answer followed in kind. “Oh, not much. I just heard the part where you yelled ‘Care, I want to have your babies!’”

In furious embarrassment, Curly jumped off his bed to tackle the offending idiot taking up valuable breathing space. “I didn't say that, you ass!”

“But you wanted to!” Teddy sang while dodging a serious punch to the nose, laughing in unrepentant mirth. They tussled a bit longer before Teddy finally tapped out. Though he refused to apologize, the brunet heathen patted Curly’s back in camaraderie as they sat on the floor. “Man, you’re so gay,” he said instead.

“Shut up, T.”

“Dramatic, too.”

“Shut. Up.”

Teddy let out a put-upon sigh, an earnest expression shaping his features. “Look. You said yourself that you know he wants you too. So, just go for it, ya damn pansy.” He drove his point home with a whack to the back of the other’s head. Curly growled at the blow but didn’t respond. “Tch. You’re such a downer.”

“I just really like him,” Curly murmured after a few moments, poking at the bruise blooming on his shin from an aggressive knee. “I don’t want to mess it up.”

“The only way you can mess it up is by not doing anything at all. Whatever happens, happens.” Teddy shrugged and hopped up from the floor, a sinister glint in his eye. “I mean, it’s only a matter of time before someone else comes along and snatches him up before you even get a chance. I hear Velvet Sky is really into him.”

A tortured look crossed the azure teen’s eyes as those heinous words came into being. He knew it was all true, yet he hadn’t ever thought Care Root could be with anyone but him. Curly was always inside his head, too consumed by his desire for the boy, that anyone even attempting to steal him would probably pass under his radar. He heard the other teen scoff as if he had read his thoughts.

“Your head is so far up your ass, you have eyeballs for nipples,” Teddy said as he headed for the door. “Oh, and I’m taking your mom on a date. Byeeee!”

“Ew! C’mon, man!” Though the door was shut and Teddy was out of sight, Curly could hear his maniacal laughter as the proverbial demon made his way down the stairs and into the living room, most likely to heckle his sister.

With one last forlorn look to the wall, Curly hefted himself off of the floor and out into reality, ready to watch the actual smackdown his sister was about to dish out. She hated it when people interrupted her 20-hour phone calls to her boyfriend in Peru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined. If not, that's cool too, I guess.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is totally appreciated.
> 
> Toodles for now.
> 
> -F


End file.
